


A Kiss to Make it Better

by GhostOfAFern



Series: The CEO of pegoryugoro is here to feed you [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fist Fights, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfAFern/pseuds/GhostOfAFern
Summary: Ryuji has a habit of getting himself into some sticky situations, especially when it comes to the shady folks who try to come into Untouchable, Ryuji's new workplace, to harass Iwai. Luckily, he has two boyfriends who are more than willing to come to the rescue.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The CEO of pegoryugoro is here to feed you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	A Kiss to Make it Better

The apartment was quiet. If he was being honest, it threw Akira off. It wasn’t often he was home without the others. In fact, the only time it was usually quiet was when Goro was the only one home or the last one awake, which he almost always was. But, for once, it was just Akira. Akira and his thoughts.

Akira had never lived in a quiet home. When he was young, he grew used to hearing his parents fight a room over. When he had lived in Leblanc, he could always hear people moving about the city, downstairs in the cafe, or simply just hear Morgana shouting in his ear.

He often found himself almost missing Morgana shouting at him to go to bed, but another part of him couldn’t imagine Morgana being added to the strange dynamic their home already had.

When Akira moved in with Ryuji and Goro, Morgana had decided to move in with Haru, who was more than happy to take him in. Bless her, she saved Akira the hassle of him arguing with Ryuji every day.

His eyes drifted to the clock on the microwave. 5 PM. Good. Ryuji should be home soon. He wondered if he should prepare something for dinner. Was it too early? Would it lose him boyfriend points if he  _ didn’t _ cook something and just sat around the whole time? He was probably overthinking it. He’d ask what Ryuji wanted when he was home.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door opened. 

“Ah! Ryu-” Akira stopped. “Oh, Goro? What are you doing home so early?” 

Goro rushed past him as if he didn’t even notice him, beads of sweat on his face. He practically threw down his briefcase, grabbing a small messenger bag, and began filling it with various items.

“Goro? Is...something wrong?” Akira cautioned. Goro threw the bag over his shoulder, grabbing Akira’s wrist as he headed towards the door.

“Walk and talk.” He explained, readying his key to relock the door. 

“Alright, what’s wrong? What happened?!” He was getting worried at the explicit concern paired with lack of explanation. 

“It’s Ryuji.” Goro started, speed walking to the train station. “He told me to get you. He wasn’t exactly clear but...I think he might’ve gotten himself involved with someone he shouldn’t have.”

Dread sank into Akira. He loved Ryuji to death, but he could be irresponsible at times, poking his head where it didn’t belong and not knowing when to back out. He was nothing if not determined to uphold what he viewed as just by any means necessary, even if that meant breaking a few noses.

Fortunately, they made it to central street fairly quickly, and a loud argument made it clear where he was.

“How many times am I gonna have to beat your ass before you learn to mind your business, Sakamato?!” A gruff man shouted.

“How many times do  _ I _ have to tell you to stay the hell outta here!?” Ryuji pointed straight into the man’s face.

“I have  _ business _ with your boss, I ain’t leavin til it’s settled!” 

“Then I guess  _ I  _ gave you your chance to walk outta here undamaged!” Ryuji grabbed the man’s collar.

“Ryuji! What the hell are you doing?!” Goro ran up and pushed the two apart. 

“I’m getting this asshole outta here!” Ryuji shouted.

“Not by assaulting him you aren’t.” Akira placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryuji grimaced, and relaxed his stance.

“Sakamato?! I leave you to hold down the fort for ten minutes and-” Iwai stopped and stared at the group. “Oh, long time no see, Kurusu-kun.” Akira nodded at him. 

Iwai scanned the group, landing on the man Ryuji had been arguing with.

“ _ Hayashi.  _ The hell are you doing showing your face around here?” Iwai scolded.

“Coming back for what you owe me, Iwai. You’ve got debts to pay.” 

“Absolutely not.” Iwai shook his head. “Why don’t you tell your group to stay the fuck away from me? You have nothing on me. Now, don’t make me call the damn cops on you.”

Hayashi groaned, as he examined how outnumbered he now was, and stomped off.

“Jeez...all these years and those guys are  _ still _ tryna get something outta me.” Iwai turned to the three. “I need you to call me when they show up, Sakamato. Don’t try to handle this kind of thing on your own like that.”

Ryuji’s gaze fell to his shoes.

“Sorry...I just got so...pissed off…” He sighed.

“Alright, well, that’s enough excitement for today I suppose. Why don’t you two take him home, make sure he stays out of trouble.” Iwai instructed. Goro nodded. “Good to see you again, Kurusu.”

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Goro was cleaning off his wounds. None of them were particularly bad, but he felt it was better safe than sorry.

“Goro, I’m fine, you really don’t need to do all this.” Ryuji brushed his hand away, but Goro immediately replaced it and began cleaning again.

“Hey Ryuji…” Akira started. “You…didn’t hit that guy back.” 

“Oh.” Ryuji looked somewhat ashamed. “I dunno…I thought maybe if he got a few hits on me without me fighting back...maybe he’d just leave?” 

“I’m proud of you. I mean, not glad that you got hurt...but proud that you didn’t use force to try to get him to leave.” Akira explained.

Ryuji flushed slightly and shook his head. Was it progress with his anger management? Sure, but it was still such a low bar that it made him feel like a child.

“Thank you for calling me.” Goro said earnestly. “That was very responsible.” Ryuji flushed even more.

“You guys don’t have to talk to me like I’m some damn kid! I’m an adult now!” He pulled his arm away, and put his arm over the wound to stop Goro from resuming.

“I’m not trying to treat you like a child, I’m trying to acknowledge your emotional growth. No need to be defensive.” Goro collected the disinfectant and left to put it away.

Akira scooted over and sat himself beside Ryuji. He rested his head on the blond’s shoulder and intertwined Ryuji’s fingers with his own.

“The important thing is that you’re okay.” Akira purred.

“Don’t cute your way out of this, Kira.” Ryuji protested, contradicting himself by leaning onto Akira as well. 

“Too late! Goro! Two against one!” Akira shouted.

“What’s this now?” Goro asked, reentering the room, observing Ryuji grumbling in Akira’s arms. “Oh, I see.” He laughed before climbing next to Ryuji, nuzzling into his neck.

“So then...aside from the obvious.” Goro started. “How was work today?”

“Oh, pretty uneventful, I guess.” He ran his fingers through Goro’s hair. “Iwai-san’s been trusting me to watch the shop alone more often. Hopefully today won’t change that. What about you, Goro? You’re the one with the interesting job.”

“Oh...I don’t…” Goro sighed. “My job isn't  _ that _ interesting. There’s plenty I’d rather be doing.” Akira and Ryuji gave him frustrated but concerned looks. “Right. Apologies. It was...fine.” Goro knew he should be lucky to be doing detective work, he was good at it, and had always wanted to do something where he could uphold justice. Though, he couldn’t help get a sour taste discussing his work, with so many memories tied to his early days in the field. 

“Just...fine?” Akira asked. 

“Nothing particularly eventful. We haven’t had a case lead for a while is all.”

“Ah.”

Ryuji leaned over to place a kiss on Goro’s forehead. He involuntarily smiled in return.

“Hey...uh...thanks for coming to back me up today.” Ryuji said nervously. “I was about to lose my temper...if you weren’t there I…”

Akira hushed him with a kiss.

“You can thank us by doing dishes tonight.” He chuckled.

“Fine.” Ryuji groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> another shuakeryu fic. I WILL FILL THIS TAG IF IT KILLS ME.  
> im glad you guys appreciate this ship as much as i do! reminder my twitter @GhostOfAFern has some art of this ship, and i hope to see you in the next fic i inevitably write of this ship.
> 
> (polyam rights today)


End file.
